lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 331
Report #331 Skillset: Ninjakari Skill: Constrict Org: Ninjakari Status: Rejected Mar 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Ninjakari lack viable kill methods. If report 300 is accepted, we would have only one viable option that can be easily countered by protecting the gut through stance or parry. It only makes sense to give the Ninjakari something else to aim for, so they are not limited when gut access is shut down. Solution #1: Modify Ninjakari Constrict: Remove the blackout effect of Constrict, and add the possibility to behead the target if the target has a fracturedskull and heavy wounds to the head. The possibility should be equal to that of a Blademaster's or Pureblade's behead when their target's head wounds are critical. Solution #2: None. Solution #3: None. Player Comments: ---on 2/23 @ 17:09 writes: The only point I disagree with is having the chance increase if the wounds go above heavy. There is no wound level above critical, and I don't think the chance increases if you build more critical wounds. If it does, it's invisibly minor in my experience. ---on 2/23 @ 18:02 writes: Ah alright, I thought it kept going according to how much wounds were present, not the level of wound. I agree that the chance should not increase with higher wounds, and will change the solution to reflect that. ---on 2/24 @ 08:06 writes: With that change, after our (ridiculously) long discussion about it, I'll support it. ---on 2/26 @ 00:27 writes: I'm not too sure about whether this is necessary. With careful use of your 3p raze mod and good choice of afflictions you should be able to deal with parry and stance for the short period of time needed for the proposed ughathalogg. I'd suggest waiting to see what happens with #300 and if there's still a need we can consider this ---on 2/26 @ 00:31 writes: Oh, and to add to the points above - I haven't seen any kata or tahtetso skill which scales with wounding scale above 3750 wounds either. ---on 2/26 @ 08:10 writes: Monk damage scales with wounding above 3750, no? I thought anything that scales to wounds followed suit. ---on 2/26 @ 08:20 writes: Knights can get around parry/stance too, yet they have two kill methods each among other strategies. I don't support having a class being centered around one strategy. Not only is it predictable in combat, it's quite boring. And having Constrict do this wouldn't cause any imbalance in my opinion. ---on 3/1 @ 11:35 writes: Monk damage does not increase beyond 3750 wounds on the targetted body part. ---on 3/1 @ 20:55 writes: Now I know ---on 3/23 @ 06:28 writes: Looking again at the solution I posted before finalising, I'm no longer in agreeance after some more testing. I would like to modify the solution in the following way: Modify Ninjakari Constrict: Remove the blackout effect of Constrict, and add the possibility to behead the target if the target has a fracturedskull. The possibility should be equal to that of a Blademaster's or Pureblade's behead when their target's head wounds are critical. Dexterity should also play a roll in its success, as it does a knight's behead. If it is insisted that wounds be a requirement, the success rate of the beheading should increase with the wound level of the target, as it does with a knight's behead. ---on 3/23 @ 06:42 writes: I request that wound level not be a requirement because getting the behead from constrict with just fractured skull required is hard enough by itself. Fracturedskull is a mending cure, therefore it's easily cured, hard to stick. Also bare in mind that a ninshi is required firstly, then the constrict. And on the constrict, it isn't a 100% beheading, rather it is a rate somewhat affected by dexterity and, hopefully not but if included, wounds. It is already hard enough for Ninjakari to stick wounds, so it would be detrimental to the class if wounds were required for one of their kill methods. Also, another reason I push for a beheading skill, beheadings result in a rolling head of the victim on the floor. Masks can be made from decapitated heads, so having a behead skill would be quite useful to the Ninjakari. It would allow us more time to create the mask, and masks can be a very important tool to the Ninjakari. ---on 3/31 @ 23:10 writes: Same chance as a warrior when their target's head wounds are critical... at what level of critical? The chance of a behead firing at 5,000 head wounds is far, far different from the chance of a behead firing at 20,000 wounds. So, what would the percent rate be if you don't want it modified by wounds?